Power operated lift recliner chairs are commonly used by persons needing assistance in transferring from a seated position to a standing position. Such chairs include a power operated lift mechanism which raises the chair and tilts it forwardly to bring its occupant to a standing position and in reverse lowers the occupant from a standing to a seated position. These chairs are expensive and are commonly made affordable through insurance, requiring a doctor's prescription. However, doctors are hesitant to prescribe lift chairs because they fear that the patient will rely too heavily on the chair to stand, leading to accelerated atrophy of major muscle groups.